In many settings including day care centers and other institutions which maintain nurseries devoted to infant and toddler care, cribs are a mainstay used to house children while sleeping or during play.
Among many of such cribs in use today, so called drop-side cribs in which a front side or front side gate is slidable downwardly to allow access to the child is prevalent. Such cribs, however, have been found to pose unnecessary risk to children housed by the cribs as a result of the slidability of the gate. As the drop-side gate slides down to permit access to the child injuries can occur if the child's hands or legs or even its head are extending through the gate as it is lowered. As a result, recent regulations impose new standards for cribs sold in the United States which no longer permit the sale of drop-side cribs. As a result, recent regulations impose new standards for cribs sold in the United States which no longer permit the sale of drop-side cribs.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a crib or crib set that is of the non-drop-side type and that would be appealing to the above institutions and others for use in child care that they may offer.